Heridas de Guerra Stony
by Fernanda.Shadow.88
Summary: Después de una guerra generalmente hay una victoria y una derrota, ¿qué pasa cuando ambas son derrotas? Cuando sientes el vacío de alguien de quien creías quererte librar las cosas cambian.
1. CAP 1: Tenemos que hablar

**Stony- Heridas de Guerra**

 **Hola! Bienvenidos a una nueva historia! Esta es después de los hechos de Civil War, pero no es muy fiel a muchas cosas ya que el futuro es incierto xD igual espero que lo disfruten. :) (Este fic tambien esta en Wattpad por si alguien lo prefiere. Ahí me llamo _FernandaShadow_.)**

 **Capitulo 1 Tenemos que hablar**

 ***Steve**

-¡Te odio Stark, te odio!- Me grito molesto a mí mismo. De verdad quisiera odiarlo, quisiera poder ser como actuo, ignorar el hecho de que peleamos, de que todo pasó.

"Yo también lo era." Las palabras retumbaban sobre mi mente una y otra vez, Stark, siempre tenía una forma de dejar huella.

Ya han pasado unas semanas, aparentemente eternas y no dejo de pensar en todo. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué Stark estaría de parte del gobierno? Ese hombre de verdad es impredecible. ¿De verdad hice mal en no decirle la verdad? Para ser Tony Stark se veía muy destruido, lo suficiente para verlo sin su máscara arrogante, lo que nunca había notado era que su máscara arrogante tapaba a un alma tan destrozada.

Son pocas cosas las que se de Tony.

Quizás lo juzgué mal aquella vez que lo llamé egoísta, después de lo de Nueva York el jamás fue el mismo. También su error con Ultrón, lo comprendí muy tarde, él quería hacer las cosas bien, después de que Wanda me explicara el miedo de Tony y lo que vio. las cosas tomaron sentido.

Por otra parte es tan ilógico, no logro entenderlo, ¿por qué se oculta? ¿Por qué no dice lo que le hace daño? ¿Por qué es tan molesto y hace comentarios que sabe que todos odiaremos?

Dejando de escarbar el pasado ¿cómo está? Conociéndolo debe de estar haciendo muchas tonterías, pero no es de mi importancia... ¿O si?

Doy un suspiro y tomo el teléfono, llamo a Banner, el es cercano a Stark, debe saber algo.

-¿Hola? ¿Steve? ¿pasa algo? -

-Hola, eh, no, solo llamaba porque, pues, tu eres cercano a Tony y...-

-Quieres saber cómo esta.- dice en un tono obvio.

-Si.- digo algo arrepentido.

-Pues lo dejé de ver hace un tiempo, fui a su casa, el estaba bebiendo mucho, me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para retomar su postura y decidí dejarlo tranquilo.- bebiendo mucho, genial.

-Bruce, ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Han hablado desde el último enfrentamiento?-

-Le envié una carta, pero el jamás me llamó ni escribió.-

-¿Qué tanto te importa?-

-No lo sé, es Stark.-

-Deduzco que lo suficiente para que llamaras y me pidieras consejo.-

-Tal vez algo.-

-Entonces ve a buscarlo a su torre.-

-Estoy seguro de que su sistema de seguridad no me dejará entrar.-

-No estaría tan seguro.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es obvio Steve, el no está completamente concentrado, no sólo te perdió a ti, perdió a los Vengadores, se enteró de cómo perdió a sus padres, perdió a Pepper, estuvo cerca de perder a su mejor amigo. Las cosas no pintan bien, no parece que haya un futuro para él.-

-Entiendo, necesita alguien más que nunca ahora.-

-Lo sé, pero yo no podía hacer nada Steve, necesitan hablar ustedes, lo solucionen o no.-

-Ya me convenciste, gracias.-

-Suerte, adiós.-

-Adiós.- cuelgo el teléfono, tan pronto como puedo voy hacia la torre Stark, donde alguna vez todos los Vengadores compartimos techo.

Toco el timbre y no hay respuesta, insisto y se escucha Jarvis.

-Capitan Rogers, que bueno verlo, el señor Stark está ocupado.-

-Jarvis, esto es de suma importancia, necesito pasar a verlo, necesito aclarar cosas con él. ¿lo entiendes cierto?-

-Claro que lo entiendo Capitán, lo dejaré pasar.- se abre la puerta, me parece tan raro esto, Jarvis debería encargarse de que no entraran visitas indeseadas, pero parece que quiere a Tony y sabe que es lo correcto.

Entro sin dudar pero con mucho nerviosismo, subo por el ascensor y camino un poco, pero no logro verlo por la sala principal.

-Estoy aquí.- lo escucho detrás de la barra, su voz suena ronca, camino hacia allá aparentando estar tranquilo. El está sentado en el suelo con una botella en la mano, me mira y arquea una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Vine a hablar contigo.-

-Creo que no tenemos de que hablar.- se levanta. -Después de todo ya mandaste tu carta, ya enmendaste tus errores.- dice sarcástico comenzando a caminar.

-Por favor Stark, ya sé que fue ridículo, por eso estoy aquí.-

Da un suspiro. -Bien, te escucho.-

-Como dije, creí que te estaba protegiendo, no creí necesario darte más problemas, no quería decírtelo, no con malas intenciones, pero, después de pensarlo me di cuenta que solo me estaba protegiendo a mi, de tener que decirte eso, algo tan fuerte, de lastimarte, tenía miedo de tu reacción.-


	2. CAP 2: Hecho

**Capítulo 2 Hecho**

 ***Steve**

-Ciertamente no fue una buena reacción.- suspira y se pone algo serio. -Yo sé que no debí atacar, pero en ese momento simplemente reaccionaron mis instintos, mi única forma de evitar romperme tenía que ser algo así, más el sentimiento de coraje al ver a tu amigo haciendo eso, tenía ganas de matarlo a él, pero lamentablemente eso incluía tener que pelear contigo. Yo no estaba peleando con todo ese día, por lo menos no contra ti.-

-Bucky no hizo nada el...-

-Ya lo sé.- me interrumpe molesto. -Ya sé que "Bucky" no hizo nada, pero no le puedes intentar decir eso a alguien a quien se le cae a pedazos todo su mundo. Yo no lo comprendí en ese momento, todo lo que quería era vengar a mi madre y a... Mi padre. Pero, ya no importa nada de eso.-

-Claro que importa, desearía haber podido arreglar las cosas, no haber ocultado nada, pero al final mi peor error fue irme también.-

-No, no, no, te equivocas Capitán, yo no necesito de nadie.-

Le arqueo la ceja y miro directo a su botella. -Como digas.- suspiro. -Pero como un amigo debería haberte buscado antes.-

-¿Amigo?- suelta una risa falsa. -Disculpa, creo que te equivocas de persona, yo no soy nada en tu vida Rogers.-

-Tony, no hagas esto.-

-¿Hacer qué? Eres libre, puedes irte.-

-No, no quiero irme, Tony.- el levanta su mano y me hace callar, coloca la mano sobre su frente y toma un respiro hondo.

-No hay resentimientos, el día que Fury nos haga trabajar juntos de nuevo lo haremos sin problema, pero no tienes ninguna clase de compromiso conmigo, puedes irte.-

-Escucha Tony, no hago esto por el trabajo.- me acerco a él. -Se perfectamente que mi forma de tratarte te hace creer que te odio, te hace creer que todos te odiamos, pero la verdad aquí es que no es así, tú me importas, puedes ser muy molesto cuando quieres pero me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo que me equivoqué, eres un héroe de verdad, y perdóname por todo el conflicto, pero de verdad que eres impredecible, ¿por qué estar del lado del gobierno? Todos sabemos cómo eres, tú no eres de los que siguen órdenes.-

-Solo intentaba hacer lo correcto, ¿recuerdas al chico que les mostré? ¿ese al que maté?-

-Tu no mataste a nadie.- digo en tono molesto.

-Claro que lo hice, rompí un futuro brillante, ¿qué digo uno?, miles. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, entendí que hemos tomado muchas vidas inocentes sin sentirnos ni un poco mal.-

-Tony.- lo interrumpo. -Nosotros solo intentamos salvarlos, no podemos salvarlos a todos.-

-Necesitamos que nos guíen, no puedo seguir matando gente.-

-¡No estás matando a nadie!- el me mira sorprendido, no siempre pierdo la calma. -Tony, no matamos a nadie, las amenazas que hemos vencido lo hicieron, todos salvamos a cuantos pudimos.-

-Tenemos que trabajar en eso, Steve, solo intenté hacer lo correcto, por una vez quise hacer las cosas bien y mira cómo resultó.- dice algo dolido en su tono, el alcohol lo hace ser más abierto.

-Es cierto que las cosas no salieron bien, pero es muy tarde para mirar atrás, la única forma de hacer las cosas bien es juntos, como antes, como cuando vivíamos aquí.-

-Me parece que eso terminó, Steve, nunca fuimos un equipo, nunca estuvimos unidos ni nos queríamos, estábamos juntos por obligación, nos molestaba, admítelo, yo te molesto, tú y yo nos la pasamos peleando como perros y gatos, los demás se cansaban de nosotros discutiendo por cualquier cosa.-

-Porque parece que te gusta discutir.-

-No lo parece, me gusta.-

-¿Por qué discutir conmigo?-

-No lo sé, me llamas la atención.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Stark?-

-No lo sé.- levanta la botella y la señala.

-Pareces muy consciente.-

-Doy demasiada información, por cierto ¿quieres un trago?-

-No.-

-Como quieras.- se aleja y da un trago de la botella.

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.- mira hacia abajo.

-¿Y me escuchaste a mi?-

-Steve entiendo que quieras arreglar todo, pero no se puede.-

-Se puede, solo hace falta convertirnos en un equipo de verdad, por una vez, ya sabes, Clint, Bruce, Nat, Thor, tú y yo.- lo veo cerrar los ojos lentamente como si le dolieran mis palabras, el sí que apreciaba al "equipo".

-No puedes obligar a las personas a querer a otras.-

-No obligaré a nadie, todos nos queremos, pero somos tan cerrados entre todos que parece que nos odiamos.-

-Tu me odias.- atina a decir rápidamente.

-Stark.- lo miro molesto.

-No mientas.-

-Ojalá te odiara, así no me preocuparía por ti y mira que das razones.-

-¿Qué razones?-

-¿Tengo que mencionarlas?- le arrebato la botella.

-Dame eso.-

-Creo que es hora de detener esto, todos estamos cayendo ¿no lo ves?-

-Lo veo, ya no somos nada, no tenemos idea de dónde está Thor, Banner suena más aburrido que nunca, Clint y Nat ya no están unidos como siempre lo estaban, yo no he parado de pensar en ti y eso es tan ilógico.-

-Es irónico porque yo tampoco he parado de pensar en ti.- confieso sin problemas.

-Eso significa el fin del mundo.- se lleva la mano a la frente de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Siempre.- se quita la mano y me mira normal. -Lo que propones suena bien, no me mal entiendas, solo que soy realista.-

-Tony, tú vives en una realidad muy fría.-

-Así me ha tocado vivir, es la única forma en cómo puedo verla.-

-Es hora de ver más allá.- se queda mirando al vacío unos segundos y me mira de nuevo.

-Creo que antes de llamar a los demás, tú y yo tenemos que intentar no u.-

-Explícate.-

Suspira. -Creo que deberíamos intentar vivir juntos sin conflictos unos días o lo que sea necesario, si lo logramos entonces podemos llamar a los demás.-

-Lo pones muy difícil.-

-Será la única manera en la que pueda volver a confiar en ti.- debo reconocer que ese comentario me dolió.

-Hecho.- digo rápidamente y el sonríe.


End file.
